lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy LeBeau
Appearance: Remy has medium brown hair and red eyes, a source of much trouble for him. His body is covered with faint scars gained from previous battles and his time spent on Three Mile Island. Personality: Gambit is a model of charisma and charm. Women in particular are very taken by his magnetic sort of personality. Men either wanna be his friend or smash his face in, and it's been that way for as long as he can remember. Being raised a thief and known as "Le Diablo Blanc" thanks to his mutations, he knows what it's like to live as an outlaw. He walks confidently on the line of the law, but generally he is a good guy. His heart has always been in the right place. Generally, Gambit is fairly silly or at least laid-back about things. He likes to joke with and poke fun at his fellow X-Men, kick back with a smoke and a deck of cards, and take long motorcycle rides with his favorite gal. Biography: Remy was abandoned by his parrents as a baby because they thought he was a freak due to his red eyes. He was eventually taken in by a gang of pick-pockets where he himself learned the trade. Remy remained with them on the streets until he was ten when he tried to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc Lebeau, leader of the Thieves Guild. He failed but Jean-Luc was so impressed by him that he adopted him as a member of his family and trained him in the art of thievery. At the age of thirteen Remy became deathly ill and started to accidentally charge the things he touched. Eventually the pent up energy that was making him sick was spent. Some people were hurt but no one was killed. Remy spent the next nine years sharpening his skills and his powers which lead to him becoming one of the Guild's best thieves. At the age of twenty-two Remy was captured and taken to Three Mile Island where a government official named William Stryker was experimenting on mutants. He was kept prisoner there for two years during which time he was forced to fight against other inmates. That is also where he gained his codename Gambit. The guards there called him that because he would always beat them at poker. At the age of twenty-four Remy was able to escape the island. Because they had not helped him when he was captured Remy cut ties with his family and the Guild and left New Orleans. One year later he moved into Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning and joined the X-Men. Powers and Abilities: Gambit is a mutant who has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light pink-colored kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with highly explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object: the larger it is the more time it takes to charge. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his mutant abilities to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy; for example, he can charge his Bo staff with enough kinetic energy and power to level a house. However he consciously limits his powers so as not to cause excess damage to those around him. Gambit's ability to tap kinetic energy also grants him incredible superhuman physical abilities (strength, speed, reflexes and reactions, agility, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance), as his body constantly generates bio-kinetic energy and so is perfectly constructed for constant motion. This gives him an added edge that he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. He also has the ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the strongest and most powerful telepaths such as Emma Frost, Jean Grey, or even Charles Xavier. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch-based abilities. However this also works against him as he is cut off from the Professor's telepathic messages. He is extensively trained in martial arts, particularly French kick-boxing or Savate and the staff style art Bojutsu. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, applying street-fighting techniques and acrobatics. Gambit is a skilled card-thrower, so he throws his charged playing cards at opponents with great accuracy. He also excels in all aspects of thievery, as he was adopted by the patriarch of a Thieves Guild. Weapons: *'Bo staff' *'Playing Cards' Trivia: *Remy is fluent in various languages, primarily English and Cajun French/Acadian French. *Remy is an excellent gambler and chef. *Remy smokes a cigarette every three or four days and in stressful situations. *Remy owns and rides a motorcycle and owns and pilots a plane that he won in a card game. Category:Character Category:X-men